The Love Between Enemies
by Argentinean Beauty
Summary: Hectors child and that of Achilles have lived peaceful unbeknowst of each other...what happens when they meet? I suck at summariea please give it a chance!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Dis: I own nothing but the idea....many of my ideas may conflict with history but I thought it be fun to write it anyways.  
  
Andromache walked into her seventeen year old son's room and watched him sleep, the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out. He looked so much like Hector, for whom he had been named for, his dark brown hair curled and long. He had the same attitude as Hector, too, strong with pride for his city, that had so long ago fallen. They had fled during the siege to the nearby city of Lampsacus and built a home there with Paris and Helen who had, amazingly, lived through the whole ordeal. Paris was never a father figure to Hector II, because he was never as strong as what he was told about his father. But Paris tried and they regarded each other more as brother than as father and son. Paris and Helen had their own daughter, Carissa, who stood beautiful among those her age. He long blonde hair curly and fair and her deep brown eyes, depthless. She entranced many of the boys her age.   
  
Briseis had moved to Cyzicus, a few miles away from Lampsacus, there she bore a daughter, the daughter of Achilles, Alexandria. Now at fifteen she was spitball of fire, as cocky and arrogant as her father was, all in one small girl. She had inherited her mother's brown curly hair but her eyes were that of her father's and they made Briseis' heart break every time she looked into them. Briseis had moved away from Paris and Andromache to make sure that their children never met for fear that they would each avenge their father's deaths and kill each other. She watched her daughter sleep tears fell down her face; it was the anniversary of the siege of Troy. All the bad things that had happened happened in that one-week. Her dear cousin's death, Achilles' death, and the downfall of her beloved city. She missed her comfortable style of living in the sanctuary of Apollo, and longed to be back on the streets of Troy.   
  
Alexandria woke up and blinked in the sunlight. Her mother sat on her bed silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Alexandria hugged her mother, "Is it that day already?"   
  
Briseis nodded.   
  
"Be cheerful mother, for all is well in the world now. You still have me and for that you should be glad." Alexandria said smiling her father's smile.   
  
"I should be glad,' Briseis sad wiping her tears, 'Now go somewhere and leave old sad women to cry by themselves." She said motioning for Alexandria to leave.   
  
"Yes, mother." She said walking her stairs and into her mother's room.   
  
She opened an armoire that stood tall and brooding in the corner. There was her father's old armor that her mother had recovered from Odysseus when Troy had fallen. She ran her fingers over the dark metal and took it off of its holder. She slipped the chest plate on and tightened it to fit her small figure. She put on the arm protectors and one of the metal skirts she had made for herself. She then got out his sword and carefully strapped it onto her waist. She took his helmet and kissed the top of it. She put it under her arm and went to her horse, Achilles, whom she had named after her father. She trotted along to her best friend, Constantine's, house. He was outside carving a wooden horse, she narrowed her eyes at him and kicked it away.   
  
"Con! What are you doing? Do you not know that a wooden horse caused the downfall of Troy?" She said in her tough voice.   
  
"Ay, but what do you care? You're father was a Greek?" He said shrugging and moving straight brown hair out of his face.   
  
"My father may have been a Greek, but he died that night. Besides, today's the anniversary of Troy; the gods will curse you for making a wooden horse. " Alexandria said her hands on her hips.   
  
"What's your business here anyways, fair lady?" Constantine said looking her in her crystal blue eyes.   
  
"Fair lady! HA, hardly.' She said laughing, 'I could beat you in a fight any day!"   
  
"Really?" Con said smiling, "Is that a challenge?"   
  
"Of course it is." She said smirking.  
  
"Let me get my armor, then we'll go." Con went into his house and came out with his armor on, his father, Eudorus, had fought alongside hers in the Trojan war, and had come back safely, with his armor as a souvenir. She loved to listen to his stories about her father and cherished them with all her heart. Con came back out with his helmet in his hand and they both placed their helmets on their heads and mounted their horses.   
  
"Ya! Achilles off we go!" Alexandria said kicking her horse.   
  
They sped off past the vast town of Cyzicus and were soon in a deserted area in between Cyzicus and Lampsacus. She jumped off her horse, landing gracefully on the ground, Con right beside her. The pulled out their swords and began to fight. They had done this many times before; it was how they practice their fighting skills. They fought with all their might, while being careful not to hurt each other. Alexandria jumped on top of Con pegging him underneath her strong, yet small body and put the sword to his neck.   
  
"Surrender or die Prince of Troy!" Alexandria said her eyes fierce. This was the game they played, each taking on the roles of a different person. Alexandria of course was Achilles, while Con played Hector.   
  
"I surrender! Oh, marvelous warrior!" Con said making himself go limp as if dead.  
  
"ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY ACHILLES!" Alexandria said standing up and grabbing Cons feet playfully dragging him behind her.   
  
"You think that's funny?" said a voice behind them causing Alexandria to let go of Con.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So how do you like it so far?? I hope its the least bit good. Any suggestions...questions? Etc. I know that Hectors baby name wasn't hector but his real name was something unspellable and unpronoucable and I didn't want to deal with it throughout the story....  
  
'  
  
TROY ROCKS!!! IT'S A GREAT MOVIE AND SHOULD WIN MANY OSCARS!!!  
  
R AND R! love all yas  
  
AB 


	2. Fighting with the enemy

Chapter 2   
  
Dis: I own nothing....  
  
Before I begin this chapter I would like to address the review that Blue Eyes At Night sent me...it wasn't mean what you said but was totally true. Yes, I have heard of a HUGE book called the Iliad and am currently reading it. I know that in this book Paris in fact dies and Helen goes back to Menelaus but when I saw the movie this idea popped into my head. I am not wrong to put my story under Troy because in the end of Troy "the movie" Menelaus is killed and Paris and Helen escape freely. Nothing is mentioned of what happened to them when they left. That's why my story is under the Troy category, not that of the Iliad. I know that Hector's son's name was in fact, Astyanax, because I looked this up before writing my story. But Astyanax being a nearly impossible name to spell and pronounce, I decided to go with Hector. So forgive me please, readers for not using this name, if you really want me to, I'll put it in.   
  
One more thing, keep in mind that you are reading stories on Fanfiction.net. These stories do not necessarily have to pertain to every aspect of the movie they are written for, rather they are stories that the author writes when they get an idea about the characters and want to write about them. I have seen many stories that are AWESOME! That have nothing to do with the movie they are under. Freedom of speech is in the constitution and we are all allowed the right to write what we would like just as you are allowed to write what you would like in response. If my story angers you in anyway, then don't read it so that you don't get more angry at my wrong depiction of the story.   
  
Sorry for my ranting and raving, now on with the story!!!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hector II, woke up with the intention of practicing his fighting skills. He walked down the stairs where his family sat eating breakfast. "Good morning Hector!" Paris called to his nephew.   
  
"Mornin' Paris, Helen, and Mother." He said purposely-avoiding Carissa. He didn't like her, she was to conceited and wound-up in her own beauty.  
  
"Forgetting someone?" Andromache said giving her son a look.  
  
"Carissa." Hector said dejectedly. He kissed his mother and went into the cellar.   
  
The cellar was dark and smelled of wine. He knew the path he was going to well and stepped behind a large barrel of wine and into a hidden chamber. There was his father's armor. He carefully put it on cradling the helmet carefully under his arm, this armor was all he had left of his father and it was precious to him. He walked back up the stairs and smiled at his mother before grabbing an apple off the table and heading out the door. Andromache's heart was in her throat as she saw her son in his father's armor. It was almost as if her husband was back from the dead.   
  
"Me and Maximus are off to fight." He said placing the helmet on his head and walking out the door.   
  
"OOH! Can I come?" Carissa said smiling.   
  
"No." Hector said meanly.   
  
"Hector." Came his mothers voice warning him.   
  
"Fine, but be just don't annoy us." He said giving in. Carissa was an annoying fifteen year old and loved flirting with Maximus.   
  
He mounted his horse, Troy, and rode out to Max's house. He sped off leaving Carissa and her petty white horse, Aphrodite, in his dust. Max stood outside his house, already mounted on his own horse. He saw Carissa in the dust and wrinkled his nose.   
  
"Why's she coming?" He said he said putting his father's helmet over his blonde hair.  
  
"She asked, my mother answered." Hector said rolling his eyes.   
  
Max shrugged and they rode off just before Carissa could catch up. They galloped over to the spot they usually fought on, past Lampsacus, into the deserted areas between Cyzicus and Lampsacus and were surprised to find to other people already there. They saw one boy go down as the other yelled, "All hail the mighty Achilles!" and dragged the other around. They laughed together as if it was funny. Their laughing at his father's death infuriated Hector.  
  
"You think that's funny?" He said dismounting his horse and walking toward the two who froze when he spoke. Maximus stood close to him just in case Hector needed back up. Carissa walked behind them both, curious and scared at the same time.  
  
The one playing Achilles spoke first, "We're laughing, aren't we?"   
  
"That's my father you're making fun of." Hector said looking at the young boy through his helmet.   
  
"So you're the baby prince of Troy?" He retorted smiling.   
  
"Ay, I am."   
  
"Not much to be prince of anymore, ey?" The boy on the ground broke out laughing.   
  
Hector drew out his sword, "I challenge you to a duel!"   
  
"Achilles beat your father, I should be able to do the same." The boy said smirking.   
  
"Why would that be?" Hector said staring the boy down, he was much larger then him, and bigger two.   
  
"Because I'm his daughter." Alexandria said smiling and taking off her helmet.  
  
Hector looked at the girl in front of him. Her brown hair was tried at her neck in a curly ponytail. Strands stuck to her sweaty face. Her crystal blue eyes stood out against her tan skin. Her arms were muscular for a girl and made her look intimidating. She smirked at him.  
  
"A girl?" Hector said breaking into laughter.  
  
"Ay, I could beat you just as my father beat yours!" She said narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"Let's see then." Hector said his dark blue eyes fierce. He took off his helmet and cast it aside. Alexandria looked him over, his dark hair was curly and was clipped at the back with a band of gold, his tanned arms were very muscular, but his eyes were what made her feel intimidated, as the dark blue orbs stared her down.  
  
The two jumped at each other and fought. Con and Max staring at them wide eyed while Carissa closed her eyes tightly. Alexandria slashed at his cheek, leaving a thin line of blood trailing down his face; Hector felt the sting of the metal and grew angry. He cut her upper arm a trail she felt a trail of blood ooze down her arm. Her eyes grew fierce as she tackled him, putting her sword to his throat. "Surrender now son of Hector!"   
  
"No!" Hector yelled pushing her off of him.   
  
Max and Con stepped in and hauled them off of each other. The duel had gone way to far, if they had let them fight any longer, they would have killed each other. Carissa rushed to Hector's side, "Heavens! You're bleeding." She said in a high-pitched voice dabbing at his face with her dress.   
  
"I told you I could beat you." Alexandria said smirking.   
  
"I'm not finished with you yet." Hector said going at her. Maximus held him back by his arms.   
  
"Leave her be, she's just a girl." Maximus whispered to him.  
  
"Heard that.' Alexandria said snickering. 'Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I act like her." She said gesturing to Carissa.  
  
"Hey! I could fight if I wanted to! My dad shot yours with his own bow and arrow!" Carissa whined in response.  
  
"Who are you?" Alexandria said narrowing her eyes.   
  
"Carissa, daughter of Paris and Helen." She said proudly.  
  
Alexandria fought against Con's hold, "Let me kill her Con! You know you'd like to see it!"   
  
"Ay, but I would rather have you not a murderer than a murderer." Con whispered into her ear harshly.   
  
"Hector!" A voice called from behind him.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx  
  
Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! : ivyfairy, kiwi the almighty (love the name) yo, Anonymous, History, Greenleaf's Gal, Ironic Paradise (Alex is such a great name! Lol!) LadyRebel101, kaydee, Crusader Ari, Blue Eyes At Night, Alyx Bradford, Neba, FirienInuyasha, Johnny-Depp-Luv(No slash...sry!) Mia, Keir (no off. Taken) patiens-liberi, CiCi, SporkGoddess, stargazer starluver, amy, Quacjen, Fan, lili, SarahMo, and ella99  
  
FYI: This story is not Illiad accurate...or accurate at all in fact! I hope that okay with u guys tho! See my not before chapter for a bigger explaination.  
  
LOVE AND THANKS!  
  
AB 


	3. Battle Wounds

Chapter 3  
  
Ok since I got a TON of reviews about Hector's name I changed it...happy now? Lol He's now Astyanax....i hope this is okay with you guys!!  
  
Oh and I own nothing! Lol   
  
OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo  
  
Astyanax turned when he heard his name called and he saw Paris up in the distance ridding towards them. He looked at the young girl who was being firmly restrained by her friend from hitting his cousin and cringed as he thought of what she would do to Paris. He struggled out of Maximus' grasp and got on his horse to detour his uncle from where the girl was. "Let's go." He yelled to Carissa and Max as he got on his horse. They followed his example and rode off. Astyanax approached his uncle with a guilty grin on his face. His uncle looked him over and his eyes widened when he saw the line of blood that was trailing down his face.   
  
"Where did you get that from?" He said, shocked.  
  
"Its just a scratch." Astyanax said shrugging.   
  
"Did you do that Max?" Paris said looking at Max.  
  
"Why are you here, uncle?" Astyanax interrupted before Max could say anything casting warning looks as Max and Carissa that read to keep their mouth's shut.   
  
"Lunch is ready and you're mother wanted to speak to you."   
  
"Let's not make them wait, then." Astyanax said galloping ahead.   
  
Paris shot a questioning glance at Maximus, but he shrugged and kicked his horse to catch up with Astyanax. He looked at his lovely daughter, "Carissa, what's gotten into them?"   
  
"How should I know father? I'm only a girl." She said fluttering her eyelashes. Paris nodded, still confused. Why wouldn't anybody tell him anything? He would get to the meaning of this over lunch.  
  
Astyanax strode into the house and sat at the table. His mother, who was busy preparing lunch, yelled her greeting from the kitchen. He was careful not to show his cut to Helen, who was sitting in her usual chair, waiting to be served as if she was some kind of princess. Astyanax hated the way she acted, but he couldn't blame her, she was used to being pampered and sought after within the walls of Troy. But after some years you'd think she's get the hint that they weren't in Troy anymore. His mother had spent more years being pampered and she was helping out around the house, why couldn't Helen do the same?  
  
Paris and Carissa joined them at the table as Andromache served them lunch. She sat down in her usual place next to Astyanax and her mouth fell open. She carefully touched his cheek and he winced in pain, "Where did you get that?" She whispered worriedly.   
  
"I don't wish to talk about it." He mumbled.   
  
"Astyanax, tell your mother how you got it." Carissa said smiling. She loved getting Astyanax in trouble.   
  
"I'm fine, really. Its just a scratch." He said eating his lunch as fast as he could.   
  
"A girl gave that to him." Carissa said in a matter-of-fact tone.   
  
"Who?" His mother said shocked.   
  
Astyanax finished his lunch and stood up, "Achilles' daughter." He walked out of the room and into his own bedroom.   
  
The rest of his family sat in silence. Paris and Andromache exchanged nervous glances while Helen played with her hair.   
  
"Briseis?" Paris said amazed.  
  
"She never said anything." Andromache whispered under her breath.  
  
"Its not necessarily Briseis, it could be one of his other women." Helen pointed out.   
  
"Right, I bet that's who's it is." Paris said dismissing the idea of Briseis being the mother.   
  
"Where did Briseis go after Troy?" Andromache asked she wanted to visit her and see if this child was in fact hers.   
  
"Cyzicus, I think. She must be close, she was right behind us when we left." Paris said thinking aloud.   
  
Andromache was set on going to visit her the next morning and on dragging Astyanax with her.   
  
Meanwhile, at Briseis house....  
  
A flustered Alexandria stormed into the house, scaring Briseis. She set down her armor and walked straight past her mother.   
  
"My dear daughter, what's wrong?" She said frightened.  
  
"Nothing." Alexandria said under her breath before heading to her room.   
  
"Stop right there!' Briseis ordered. 'Now come here and tell me what's wrong."   
  
Alexandria stopped, rolled her eyes, and walked into the room her mother was in. Briseis looked at her in her father's armor. Her brown hair stuck to her face with sweat. She looked at her arm and saw the cut on her shoulder, "Did Con strike you?" Briseis asked amazed. Usually Alexandria won all their battles.  
  
"No.' Answered sharply, "Mother, why did you not tell me that Hector and Paris had children?"   
  
"Where did this come from?" Briseis said slightly shocked.  
  
"Hector's son gave me this." Alexandria said gesturing to her shoulder.   
  
"Astyanax? But he? How?"   
  
"I met him at the place me and Con usually duel. He was there with his friend, and the daughter of Paris." She said tiredly.   
  
"What did you do?" Briseis said knowing Alexandria well enough to know that she wouldn't just stand there nicely.   
  
"He challenged me to a duel. And I struck him on the cheek; it was great mother! Until he hit my shoulder, then Con had to go and be the meddlesome person he is and pull me off of him." She said excitedly.   
  
"You hit him! He's the prince of Troy, Alexandria!" Briseis said her mouth dropping.   
  
"He's not a prince, mother. Troy fell a long time ago! Or do you forget?" Alexandria said harshly and walked quickly to her room.  
  
"Achilles' help me." Briseis whispered to her husband, praying for him to help her with her troublesome daughter.   
  
OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo  
  
GRACIAS TO: Toby Keith Fanatic, grand admiral chelli, Cap'n Keira Sparrow, LadyRebel101, Eve-Providence, Arwennicole, and TruthFreedomBeautyLove.  
  
Til Next time!!   
  
AB 


End file.
